


once you start, Thrones dominates your life

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones spoilers, Pop Culture, Television Watching, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, danny is a cinnamon roll and ward has obvious character preferences, in which they watch game of thrones and it goes exactly as you think it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: She turns towards Danny. Then towards the screen. Then towards Danny again.“… Something wrong?” He asks.“Well, not really, but… Loras, uh, he kinda looks like you?”Okay, she was wrong before. This is the face that should have been immortalized in a picture, not the one Danny pulled before.“Come on,” Danny says, “no way.”or: in which Danny and Colleen watch Game of Thrones to catch him up on some basic pop culture and Danny is sure that He DoesNotLook Like Loras Tyrell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm haha I've seen Iron Fist and I actually enjoyed it a lot and I saw that there was no Danny/Colleen and I thought it was a pity because they were adorable. So I'm taking prompts on tumblr trying to up the number and I'm trying to repost them here before I fall behind with that, too. This one was for an anon wanted Colleen introducing Danny to GoT and listen, I couldn't resist. Bonus Ward because in the end I liked him a lot more than I did in the beginning and he deserves crack as well. The title is a tagline from the summary on the back of the S1 dvds, nothing belongs to me and this has GoT spoilers up until S2 but like very vague. If you know what happened in S1 you're safe. xD

“And we should watch this… _why_?”

Colleen is suddenly quite sad that her phone is charging in the next room over, because the expression he pulled deserved to be saved for posterity and she could have taken a picture, but that’s sadly not going to happen - she doubts he’d hold it for thirty seconds.

“You look more perplexed than I’d have thought.”

“ _… Game of Thrones_? It just sounds stupid. How do you play anything with a _throne_?”

She snorts as she turns on the DVD player. “Well, you said you wanted to catch up with _pop culture_  before we leave, and this is the rage these days.”

“ _Bloody and ambitiously epic… it’s addictive… once you start, Thrones dominates your life_?” He reads from the back cover of the DVD as she puts the first one in the player. “Seriously?”

“What can I do, everyone loves some bloody drama.”

He says nothing as she fiddles with the settings and whatnot, and she’s almost ready to go with the first episode when he clears his throat.

“So… wait a moment, this _bloody drama_  is some fantasy stuff in a world with weird season where people fight over some throne while they should be worried about… _the mysterious darkness beyond_? Sounds ridiculous, but _all right_. I guess.”

“Hey, if you like it and we end up marathoning it, we should be done just in time before we leave.”

“… You mean, people spend an entire day watching television?”

“Some people spend the entire day meditating.”

He laughs, putting the case away. “Fine, you’ve got a point. I guess we’re giving these… thrones a try. I’m skeptical, though.”

“We shall see,” she says, lying back on the sofa and pressing _play_. The opening titles have started by the time she’s leaned against his side, his arm wrapping around her shoulder, and -

“ _Skeptical_? You’re humming the damned theme song.”

He stops at once, his cheeks going slightly red. “It’s - it’s catchy?”

She has to laugh a bit at that, but never mind that. She’s only watched the first two seasons but she remembers why the show in general was _catchy_. She’s sure he’s going to reconsider.

–-

By the time episode five rolls by, he _hasn’t_  told her to just quit this and do something more interesting - they did stop to get something to snack on, but they’re apparently going onwards.

“Sorry,” Danny says as the episode five credits roll by, “are _seriously_  all of these people worried about a throne when they have… zombies just outside their borders?”

“You know, people not seeing immediate danger because they worry about their interests, shouldn’t be news to either of us.”

“Okay, point taken, but - it’s ridiculous. The people at the - the Wall place are obviously the only ones who aren’t complete idiots.”

“I don’t know about _that._ ”

“Oh, because you see anyone else being smart about that?”

“Wait for season two.” If Danny doesn’t appreciate the greatness that is Brienne of Tarth she’ll be sorely disappointed, but she thinks he will.

“I’ll trust your judgment,” he says, and nothing happens until -

“Huh,” Colleen says, staring at the screen. She hadn’t _realized_ , but -

_But_.

She turns towards Danny. Then towards the screen. Then towards Danny again.

“… Something wrong?” He asks.

“Well, not really, but… Loras, uh, he kinda looks like you?”

Okay, she was wrong before. _This_  is the face that should have been immortalized in a picture, not the one Danny pulled before.

“Come on,” Danny says, “no way.”

“You have the same nose.”

“We have _not_ ,” Danny says, sounding absolutely outraged at the prospect. “Like… _no_! Never mind that he’s a lot younger than I am anyway -”

“You also kind of have the same eyes. And face shape. And -”

“I don’t know where you’re seeing it.”

“I don’t know how you’re _not_.” It’s almost creepy - they could be twins.

“Oh, I’m settling this,” Danny says, grabbing his phone from the side of the couch. He types something quickly before hitting _send_. Colleen takes it from him and he doesn’t try to stop her from doing it, so she figures it wasn’t private information or anything of the kind. She looks at the conversation, and -

Shit, he _really_  sent Ward a message reading _Colleen thinks I look exactly like this Loras guy in Game of Thrones and I’m sure I don’t, please tell me I’m right_. Well, at least it’s… nice that they’re on good terms, she decides. Considering that meanwhile Loras has just finished blowing Renly while discussing how _they_  should play the damned game of thrones, this entire thing is just getting extra weird.

Anyway, the next five minutes go by without interruption, and then the phone vibrates. Colleen takes it before Danny reaches for it.

“Just read it,” he sighs, and now _he_  has his head on her shoulder, not the contrary.

“Hm, _well, you do look like him a bit, maybe not exactly, but like, the face and the hair. Not the personality, if she meant that._ Hell, no, I didn’t. Also - _are you two actually watching Game of Thrones_ , hell, _yes_. Wait, I’ll reply, you just pay attention to the rest.”

“At least he’s objective.”

Colleen wants to laugh - as if, Ward’s about the least objective person she’s met in a very long time, but if that’s what Danny likes to think. She replies with _yes, what’s so weird about it anyway, and I just meant the face, not the rest_ , and sends it over.

Loras shows up on screen and gives Sansa the flower. Danny looks frankly disturbed. The phone vibrates again.

_I don’t know if I want to know how he’s reacting to it_.

Colleen replies before Danny can snatch the phone back from her and do it himself, but he grabs it just after.

“ _Well, he has a crush on Jon Snow_? The hell - it’s not that I have a _crush_ , he’s objectively the best character!”

“… At least you aren’t alone thinking that.”

“Hey, you should appreciate someone who sacrifices their life for the better of -”

“Please, wax poetical about his hair instead.”

“His _hair_?”

Good thing that the phone vibrates before she can go into _that_  particular piece of pop subculture.

“Oh, he agrees!”

_What_? If there’s one thing she wouldn’t have expected from Ward was the guy actually liking Jon Snow, but never mind. The texts actually reads _then there’s some hope for him yet, he has more than decent taste_.

What the -

_Sorry, do you actually like Jon Snow_ , Colleen texts back. Danny’s head has somehow ended on her thigh and her fingers find their way into his hair. Okay, fine, maybe he looks like Loras but his hair is _definitely_  superior to Loras’s, Colleen thinks and doesn’t say.

Ward’s reply arrives when they’re almost done with episode five.

_Why shouldn’t I_ , the reply reads. _Objectively the best character. By the way, does that mean you’re halfway through season one?_

_Yeah, why_?

There’s no reply for a while and so Colleen forgets the phone and keeps on running her fingers through Danny’s hair instead, and she almost jumps on the sofa when it vibrates.

That obviously means _Danny_  takes it rather than her.

“What does he say?”

“Oh, that this episode is apparently very good. He’s right, it’s definitely better than the one before if you ask me.”

Right, Colleen thinks, but… _Jon Snow isn’t in it_?, she realizes a moment later. Why the hell would the guy recommend them _this_  one if the character they were discussing isn’t even showing up?

Whatever. She’ll worry about watching the damned thing instead.

–-

“What the _hell_ ,” Danny shouts when poor Ned gets arrested.

Colleen keeps her comments about good-hearted people trusting others too much to herself.

–-

“I need a break,” Danny says the moment Ned loses his head, and - right. _Nine_  episodes in a row of this show _maybe_  can be excessive. He’s also obviously trying not to cry, so Colleen just stops the show and puts the remote away.

“You know,” she says, “I think about most of the people who watched this ended up crying or something. No one’s judging you.”

“It’s just - it’s _unfair_ ,” Danny blurts out, wiping at his eyes. “And people are _crazy into_  a thing that’s so miserable?”

“It gets worse,” Colleen shrugs - better warn him now.

“ _Worse_.”

“So I’m told, I only watched up until season two.”

A moment later, Danny grabs the phone.

_Does this really get worse_?, he texts Ward.

Guess why, the reply for this one arrives a minute later. _Did Ned just die or what_.

“Why does he _know_?”

“Everyone knows,” Colleen says, and Danny tells her to just go on with it. She does.

–-

“The finale wasn’t half as depressing,” Danny says almost in relief as the three baby dragons shriek and the camera pans out.

Colleen doesn’t tell him that two seasons from now, from what she knows, he might not agree. “I’m worried, though - the people going across the Wall _aren’t_  turning into zombies, are they?”

“Uh, they hadn’t last I checked,” she replies truthfully.

She doesn’t even stop him from texting Ward.

_We’re done and I guess we’re going on tomorrow_ , the text reads. And then - _If you want to drop by or anything please do_.

How is Danny so _nice_ , she doesn’t even begin to guess.

“Shit,” he says, “I’m _beat_. Are we seriously spending five days on the couch? I’m going for a five hours run after _that_.”

“Well, we can move to the bed if you don’t mind _that_.”

That’s when the phone vibrates, but that’s also when Danny’s hands move around her back and she hooks a leg around his waist. She glances at the screen, reads _Ah, wasn’t Robb’s coronation a great scene_  and decides that she’s going to ponder why Ward’s not mentioning anything related to his supposedly favorite character _tomorrow_ , or anyway, a hell of a long time later.

For now, she has more interesting things to do, she decides as her mouth slots against Danny’s.

Maybe they can go to bed _later._

 

_Epilogue_

Colleen’s cellphone rings as they’re a bit past the middle of season two.

_Has S2 killed Danny’s spirits or what_?

She snorts as she watches Danny murmur under his breath that Robb’s new girlfriend is absolutely insufferable.

_No_ , she replies. Then adds, _but he might have gone to check something on the internet and now he’s sad that apparently everyone hates Theon because his struggle was somehow relatable and he didn’t deserve his crappy father or something like that._

She sends it. Then adds, _ah, and he’s glad Jon’s finally ran into a girl who likes him_.

She doesn’t have to wait for long for the next reply, which is -

_When he’s done moping, you can tell him he has excellent taste in characters_.

Okay, sure thing -

_Jon Snow, I mean_ , arrives separately a moment later.

Well, she hadn’t assumed he was talking about anyone else, but _all right._ She informs Danny, who mutters something about Ward also having excellent tastes before dropping his head on her thigh again and voicing his relief that at least they haven’t seen Loras in ages and he doesn’t have to feel creeped out by his face anymore. Or something like that.

If anything, he did admit without a problem that Brienne was awesome, so -

Colleen’s _definitely_  not going to be sorely disappointed by his choices anytime soon.

 

End.


End file.
